Surat Cinta Untuk Ong Seongwoo
by Babychickjojang
Summary: Ini songfic. Dari lagunya Virgoun - Surat Cinta Untuk Starla hahaha Yuk mampir, siapa tau suka. WANNAONE. KANG DANIELXONGSEONGWOO. ONGNIEL. YAOI. TYPO.


**Surat Cinta Untuk Ong Seongwoo**

 **Cast :**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo**

 **T. YAOI. AU. OOC. Typo. Romance. Fluff. Gagal**

 **Warning!**

 **Disarankan jika tidak kuat baca lebih baik tinggalkan,**

 **ditakutkan muntah muntah. (Sambil nyanyi juga boleh bacanya)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kutuliskan kenangan tentang_

 _Caraku menemukan dirimu_

 _Tentang apa yang membuatku mudah_

 _Berikan hatiku padamu._

.

"Sedang menulis apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda manis pada pemuda berambut honey brown. Pemuda berambut honey itu mendongak dan tersenyum hangat. Ia bergeser dari tempatnya, memberi sedikit ruang untuk pemuda manis itu duduk disampingnya. Pemuda manis itu pun duduk dan melihat sekilas buku yang tadi sempat ditulis oleh orang disampingnya. (Ribet serius deh :v)

"Hanya menulis tentang kita saat pertama kali bertemu." Jawabnya. Pemuda manis itu mendecih.

"Gombal. Kau itu mahasiswa bisnis, yang ku tau mahasiswa bisnis itu sibuk dengan hal-hal bisnis, bukan menulis puisi. Kau sepertinya salah mengambil jurusan, Kang." Ujar Seongwoo -pemuda manis-

Daniel -pemuda berambut honey brown- itu hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan dari kekasihnya.

"Aku anggap itu pujian. Tapi, aku benar-benar suka menulis semua tentang kita. Kita berdua." Ucapnya sambil menatap mata bening Seongwoo. Seongwoo balas menatap.

"Tentang bagaimana cara aku bisa mengenalmu, mendekatimu, dan akhirnya memilikimu." Senyum merekah diwajah manis Seongwoo. Hatinya langsung menghangat saat Daniel berkata seperti itu.

"Daniel.." Panggil Seongwoo, senyum masih belum hilang diwajah Seongwoo.

"Ya?"

"Love you." Kini giliran senyum Daniel yang merekah saat mendengar pernyataan dari Seongwoo. Daniel mengenggam tangan Seongwoo dan meremasnya pelan.

"Love you too."

.

 _Tak kan habis sejuta lagu_

 _Untuk menceritakan cantikmu_

 _Kan teramat panjang puisi_

 _Tuk menyuratkan cinta ini._

.

Daniel dan Seongwoo saat ini sedang berjalan berkeliling difestival yang kebetulan berada dekat kampus mereka. Jadi, apa salahnya kan mampir sekalian kencan?

Mereka berdua itu berada di kampus yang sama, satu jurusan, satu angkatan, satu arah jalan pulang dan satu komplek perumahan pula, hanya beda blok saja. Pokoknya mereka itu paket komplit, itu kata teman-temannya.

Daniel dan Seongwoo masih berkeliling difestival itu. Sesekali pergi ke stand yang menjual makanan karna Seongwoo yang merengek pada Daniel ingin dibelikan makanan. Daniel mana bisa nolak, jadi ia iyakan saja permintaan tuan putri, eh?

"Tidak ingin pulang?" Tanya Daniel pada Seongwoo yang sedang asik memakan permen kapas. Hari sudah mulai sore, dan mereka berdua masih betah berada difestival ini. Seongwoo terlihat berpikir disela memakan permen kapasnya.

"Eum.. Sebentar lagi. Aku masih ingin berkeliling. Tak apa kan?" Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Seongwoo, permen kapas, dan aegyo. Itu perpaduan yang assjaajshj, membuat Daniel mati-matian menahan rasa gemas ingin mencubit pipi Seongwoo.

"It's okay, babe." Pipi Seongwoo sedikit merona saat Daniel memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayangnya. Meskipun Daniel sudah sering memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi tetap saja Seongwoo selalu meleleh.

Daniel menyadari pipi Seongwoo merona saat ia memanggilnya dengan panggilan babe tadi. Mau tidak mau ia tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat cantik saat merona seperti itu." Seongwoo merengut tapi pipinya malah nambah merah.

"Aku tampan, Kang daniel." Rengek Seongwoo. Daniel tertawa sejenak.

"Haha. Kau tau lagu ini?" Daniel mulai bernyanyi.

"Takkan habis sejuta lagu.

Untuk menceritakan cantikmu

Kan teramat panjang puisi

Tuk menyuratkan cinta ini."

Seongwoo menatap Daniel dengan tatapan sebal tapi senang. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar.

"Serius, kau memang salah masuk jurusan, Kang Daniel." Ujarnya, Daniel malah menampilkan senyum yang memunculkan gigi kelincinya.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Tanyanya tidak nyambung. Seongwoo membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Daniel. Daniel tau, Seongwoo pasti sedang malu dan salah tingkah.

"Hey, tunggu aku. Babe!" Teriak Daniel. Seongwoo menoleh sekilas dan langsung menutup mukanya. Dia malu. M A L U. Karna semua pengunjung menatap mereka berdua.

"Dia ini benar-benar." Gerutu Seongwoo.

.

 _Telah habis sudah cinta ini_

 _Tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia_

 _Karena tlah kuhabiskan_

 _Sisa cintaku hanya untukmu._

 _._

Daniel sangat bersyukur memiliki Ong Seongwoo disampingnya. Saat ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, pemuda manis itu selalu bersedia mendengar keluh kesahnya. Saat ia sedang dalam keadaan baik pun , pemuda manis itu juga yang selalu berada disampingnya. Daniel sangat-sangat menyayangi pemuda manis itu. Cinta mati malah.

Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang berada ditaman kampus. Seongwoo sejak tadi hanya diam anteng sambil membaca novel. Daniel pun sibuk dengan kesibukannya sendiri, iya sibuk memandangi wajah manis Seongwoo tanpa berkedip.

"Berkediplah, Daniel. Kau tidak takut matamu itu iritasi?" Ucap Seongwoo, Daniel masih menatap Seongwoo.

"Tidak akan iritasi, selama itu wajah manismu." Seongwoo memutar matanya.

"Kau belajar dari mana sih, kata-kata keju seperti itu? Kau berguru pada Hyunbin ya?" Tuduh Seongwoo, Daniel terkekeh.

"Tidak juga. Entah kenapa, jika berdua denganmu kata-kata keju itu melintas begitu saja dipikiranku. Kau tau kenapa?"

"Karna aku memang ditakdirkan untukmu?" Ucap Seongwoo tidak yakin dengan kekehan.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan Ong Seongwoo hanya milik Kang Daniel, karna cinta Kang Daniel sudah habis diberikan pada Ong Seongwoo." Dan Seongwoo benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang.

.

 _Aku pernah berpikir tentang_

 _Hidupku tanpa ada dirimu_

 _Dapatkah lebih indah dari_

 _Yang kujalani sampai kini._

 _Aku slalu bermimpi tentang_

 _Indah hari tua bersamamu_

 _Tetap cantik rambutmu itu_

 _Meskipun nanti tak hitam lagi._

 _._

Jam kuliah telah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu, saat ini Daniel dan Seongwoo sedang berjalan kearah rumah mereka yang hanya memakan waktu sekitar lima belas menit dari arah kampus jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan saling bertaut. Sesekali tangan itu mereka ayunkan seperti anak kecil. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Hanya suara mobil yang melintas dan klakson mobil yang terdengar.

"Apa kau bosan denganku?" Tanya Daniel dengan tiba-tiba. Seongwoo menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Mereka masih berjalan ngomong-ngomong.

"Aku pernah berpikir, jika kau tidak berada disampingku seperti ini, apa hidupku akan sesenang ini sekarang?" Daniel menolehkan pandangannya pada Seongwoo. Mereka berhenti berjalan. Seongwoo menatap manik Daniel.

"Hidupmu pasti akan senang, tapi tidak akan sesenang ini. Sebelum bertemu denganku, hidupmu memanh sudah senang kan?"

"Ya, dan setelah bertemu denganmu senangku betambah dua kali lipat." Seongwoo tersenyum tangannya mengelus lembut pipi kekasihnya. Daniel memegang tangan Seongwoo yang berada dipipinya.

"Aku juga pernah bermimpi, kita hidup bersama. Sampai rambutku dan rambutmu yang hitam dan lembut itu sampai berwarna putih." Ujar Daniel menatap Seongwoo yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Mereka berdua melupakan fakta bahwa mereka masih ditrotoar dengan pejalan kaki yang menatap mereka.

.

 _Bila musim berganti_

 _Sampai waktu terhenti_

 _Walau dunia membenci_

 _Ku kan tetap disini._

 _._

Setelah kejadian mellow ditrotoar waktu itu, Daniel dan Seongwoo semakin lengket. Seperti amplop dengan perangko. Karna mereka berdua berada dijurusan yang sama, jadi memudahkan mereka untuk berduaan.

Dan sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi. Musim yang disukai oleh Seongwoo, karna banyak daun mapple yang berjatuhan. Seongwoo sangat menyukai daun mapple dengan mitos-mitosnya.

Tapi, dari semua kebersamaan mereka berdua pasti ada yang pro dan kontranya kan? Ada yang mendukung hubungan Daniel dan Seongwoo ada yang tidak. Yang mendukung itu teman-teman mereka itu pasti, selebihnya mahasiswa lain. Bahkan ada yang membuat sebuah fanclub seperti itu, mereka menamainya dengan Pendukung Ongniel. Lucu kan.

Yang tidak setuju? Ini kebanyakan dari fansnya Daniel. Daniel dan Seongwoo itu mahasiswa yang cukup populer sebenarnya, tapi Daniel lebih populer dari Seongwoo karna kesexyannya -katanya, maka dari itu fansnya ada banyak. Sampai ke staff kampus pun menjadi fans Daniel. Banyak dari fans berat Daniel yang tidak segan-segan mengancam Seongwoo akan berbuat ini itu. Semua itu, tak pernah didengar oleh Seongwoo.

Tapi, Seongwoo juga manusia kan? Dia masih punya hati dan perasaan. Seongwoo rasa fansnya Daniel terlalu keterlaluan dan banyak ikut campur pada hubungan mereka. Kan dia yang menjalankan hubungannya, bukannya mereka. Jika seperti ini terus, Seongwoo ingin menyerah saja rasanya, karna ia terus-terusan diteror oleh fans dari kekasihnya.

"Kenapa ditekuk seperti itu wajahnya?" Tanya Daniel terdengar nada khawatir. Seongwoo menghela nafasnya.

"Aku lelah, Niel.."

"Lelah karna tugas kuliah? Aku-"

"Bukan! Bukan itu!" Tanpa sadar Seongwoo membentak Daniel. Seongwoo tersadar karna tanpa sengaja sudah membentak Daniel.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Daniel masih belum mengerti.

"Sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi, kita sudah menjalin hubungan ini hampir tiga tahun. Dan selama itu juga aku diam saat mereka mencaciku, mengataiku ini dan itu." Daniel paham sekarang. Daniel tau 'mereka' yang Seongwoo maksud. Fansnya, tidak jauh tidak bukan.

Daniel mengenggenggam tangan Seongwoo. Tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat dagu Seongwoo. Maniknya menatap manik Seongwoo yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Seongwoonya menangis untuk pertama kalinya karna fans fanatik Daniel. Daniel mengusap air mata yang meluncur bebas dipipi Seongwoo.

"Aku juga manusia, Niel. Aku masih punya perasaan sepertimu, seperti yang lain. Tapi kenapa mereka selalu mengurusi hubungan kita? Aku tidak suka." Ucap Seongwoo, sesekali air mata meluncur dipipinya.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak pernah menganggap mereka fansku. Walaupun mereka membencimu, dunia sekalipun aku tetap disini. Sampai waktu kehabisan baterai pun, Kang Daniel tetap disini Ong Seongwoo." Seongwoo langsung memeluk tubuh Daniel. Daniel menerima pelukan dari Seongwoo.

Seongwoo harusnya bersyukur punya Daniel. Harusnya ia jangan mudah menyerah seperti tadi, yang sempat ingin mengakhiri hubungannya. Daniel itu orang baik dan hangat. Jadi, jangan disia-siakan begitu saja.

"Sudah ya, jangan menangis seperti itu. Manisnya nanti hilang." Seongwoo terkekeh didalam pelukannya.

"Inginku jahit mulutmu itu, Kang." Ong Seongwoo sudah kembali, kawan. Buktinya ia memanggil Daniel dengan marganya lagi.

Daniel malah terkekeh dan merapatkan pelukannya dan dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Seongwoo.

.

 _Bila habis sudah waktu ini_

 _Tak lagi berpijak pada dunia_

 _Telah aku habiskan_

 _Sisa hidupku hanya untukmu._

 _Tlah habis sudah cinta ini_

 _Tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia_

 _Karena tlah kuhabiskan_

 _Sisa cintaku hanya untukmu._

 _Karena tlah kuhabiskan_

 _Sisa cintaku hanya untukmu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **END**._

 **Gak tau deh, ini keju banget. Iya ini lagunya Bang Virgoun dan aku pikir dijadiin ff keknya enak:v Dan berakhirlah dengan ONGNIEL sebagai Castnyanya wkwkwk**

 **Anggap aja ini moment Ongniel dari ff Cheer Up! :v Karna aku belum munculin mereka diff itu:v Aku tau peminat Ongniel disini banyak hahahahahaha**

 **Semoga suka, semoga kalian yang udah kelar bacanya gak muntah muntah yaaa**  
 **Typo Everytime Everywhere~**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


End file.
